Thoughts and Facts
by Sallyna
Summary: Hermione has some thoughts about boys and love and gets some insights about her own feelings.


Author´s note: It´s my first ever fic in english and first ever fic of HP, so please be kind!  
  
I have no idea how this happens. Boys are boys and they will never get it, no matter how much their wizard instincts help them they will never fully understand how women work!  
  
Let´s see Harry for an instance. Harry liked Cho Chang for quite some time, has lived enough time with that fact and still, after everything, he doesn´t really know what happened.  
  
Cho has fancied him for some time too. Of course it´s different, she is older then him. In our age, girls look for older, mature and more experienced guys, kindda like Krum (but that´s for another time, let´s concentrate now in this weird couple - if I can call them that). But as I said, Cho fancied Harry almost like a fan, like any other girl who has read his story all her life and sees in him a kind of hero that everybody wants. Her only luck was that he liked her as well. At least, he found her rather pretty.  
  
But as I know very well, Harry is a complete nutt-head when it comes to girls! He and Ron think girls were supposed to think and act like them. At least, as they would expect. Poor kids.  
  
So what happens? Cho is a totally needy girl who has lost the other hero she ever dated. He died. All wizard world knows his history now and Cho has been acting like his widow ever since. Sometimes I wonder if half of that is not pure acting! In the beginning I felt bad for her, in fact I felt bad for all of us since Voldemort was really getting back into scene.  
  
Even though I cheer for Harry realizing that Ginny is much better than Cho and values him more than Cho would ever have, I helped her. The first time Cho came to me in the library pretending she wanted to talk about the next DA meeting and ended up telling me her plans to get closer to Harry, I listened and gave her some advice on how to get closer to him, talk to him and eventually kiss him.  
  
Of course she didn´t follow my advice for what Harry described just after it happened but it happened anyway. I saw right on time that Harry didn´t love her, but was surely overwhelmed by the fact that a girl wanted to kiss him. And then what happend? Harry starts thinking with his head. As that have ever gone well for him! Harry never acts properly when he thinks. I know it seems a bad thing to say, but don´t get me wrong, I love Harry as a true brother I´ll never have but he will never be a philosopher! His brain was not projected to act after a logic thought! And for that he screwed up his relationship with Cho even before it started!  
  
For him it was: she gave him a wet kiss, she wanted to go out, she wanted to stay with the guy on the other table and she did. Simple, huh? See the loooove in there??? See the understanding, the needing, the magnetism and the complicated, unexplainable emotions there?  
  
-Nods- Me neither!  
  
Now let´s try the other nutt-head, Ron Wesley!  
  
I know Ron for as long as I´ve know Harry. They came to my life as a settled package, you can´t take one without taking the other. But still it was really different. They are two personalities apart. I can think of Harry as a true brother but I can´t think of Ron this way! I don´t like to think a lot about the 'whys' because I would have to admit something I´m not really ready yet.  
  
Ron never showed interested in other girls since I´ve met him, which is really strange for a boy his age. Even Harry couldn´t hide his interest in Cho for a long time. Ron seems to have lived through Harry´s experiences but acts as he always knows what to do.  
  
I will never forget in my life how he thought it would be really simple to get a date for the Yule Ball! If he wanted a date, he should have chosen a girl and asked her right away, but no. He couldn´t think about it at the time so just tried me as a last resort! I got really mad! I really would rather have gone with him if he had chosen me first, but I couldn´t miss the chance to go with Viktor Krum! After all, Krum is an older guy, more experienced and more sensitive to what a girl really wants. You should see all Hogwarts faces when I entered the great hall! That deserved a picture! Ron´s face specially!  
  
I have lived a lot with Ron, I know what he can do. He is clever, he is bold, he can be the best wizard´s chess player ever, but when it gets to girls, he is worse then Harry! He talks a lot but acts too little! With all those older brothers to give him some hints and he can´t manage to find a girl that he really likes and go for it!  
  
When will he see that I´m here in front of him? That I´m always arguing with him to get his attention. That he drives me completely mad! Has he ever realized I kissed him on the cheek?  
  
That´s irritating! How can he be so senseless? So stupid? It´s not that hard to see! How much time will it take him to do something? Have I not been clear enough?  
  
Well, it´s a fact, boys will never get it! Let´s see how much I can handle!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the people at fictionpress. It´s in the right place now. ;) Still thanks for the encouragement. If you have any ideas to help me go through, they are really welcome. 


End file.
